


Lost in a Fantasy

by lds



Series: The Atlantis Club [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney learns the identity of one of his playmates. (I on the other hand can't remember who it was supposed to be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Kerensa, all remaining errors are proudly mine.

It was a simple phrase really, one he heard many times before, but this time it stopped Rodney McKay mid bite. As he lowered the food he was about to ingest, Rodney tilted his head to identify the individual whose words had suddenly grabbed his attention. His mouth gapped slightly as he took in the younger man responsible for uttering the phrase. It was someone he was actually familiar with, well sort of, and not just one of those nameless bodies he's seen around Atlantis. Even more surprisingly was that the man was military.

"Do you remember his name?"

Rodney started, turning toward the person joining him at his table."Maybe. Wouldn't prove much if I didn't. Think of how long it took me to get Zelenka's right."

Kate smiled at that. "True. I know you've been off world with him, he mentioned it in passing."

"Surprised he'd signed up for time with me under those circumstances," Rodney murmured, focusing once again on the small group that included the man under discussion.

"You sell yourself short for a man known for his ego."

"This is sex, not science, we are talking about," Rodney snorted.

"So he off the list?" Kate nodded in the young man's direction.

"What?" Rodney looked at Kate, puzzled.

"The anonymity is gone," Kate pointed out.

Rodney felt a little thrill run through him as he remembered a recent encounter. "If it doesn't bother him, it doesn't bother me."

Kate leant back in the chair, folding her arms across her chest. "Why don't I find out?"

* * *

Rodney was puzzled at who would be stopping by at this time in the evening as he wandered over to the entrance to his quarters. He was thrown for a further loop when the door slid open and he found himself in a heated kiss while being pushed back into his room. His arms went around his companion, throwing his all into the kiss, a duelling of tongues.

As soon the two came up for air, Rodney asked, "I guess this means you didn't mind?"

"Depends on whether you are going to be obedient or belligerent," was the response. "Want to prove which it will be."

Rodney nodded faintly as he dropped to his knees. Looking up briefly to get the nod of approval from his partner, Rodney quickly unzipped the man in front of him. Using one hand to squeezing and massages the balls, Rodney had the other to hold the hardening cock to his mouth. He inhaled the tip, swirling his tongue around the edge before sweeping the top in the slit, inciting a shiver in his companion. Rodney then swallowed the cock to its root, dragging his mouth back over the shaft slowly, scrapping the sides with his teeth.

As Rodney continued to mimic a thrusting pattern with his mouth, he quickly wetted one of his fingers with his own saliva and bravely breached his partner's ass, finding and massaging the man's prostate. It was not a move he had tried before, mostly because his hands tended to be tied, but the encouraging murmurs coming from above suggested that it was not an unappreciated development. Rodney knew the other man was close to the edge, when he started meeting the movements of Rodney's mouth with hip thrusts of his own. The scientist swallowed readily, once his companion's orgasm was achieved.

Once the blow job was finished, Rodney wasn't sure if he should zip the man up or was there more. The question was quickly answered as his companion pulled the scientist to his feet and said emphatically, "It ain't over till I get to fuck that fine ass of yours."

The man started tugging his own clothes off and indicated for Rodney to do the same. "I assume you have something you can use as lube around here."

Rodney nodded in the affirmative, pulling a small tube of lube out of his nightstand, before striping down himself and climbing on his bed.

Rodney's companion sat at the edge of the bed, along side Rodney who had stretched out. The man ran his hand down Rodney's chest and stated, "Why don't you prepare yourself for round two. Give me a little show."

The request made Rodney feel a little awkward. He wasn't used to seeing the person who was watching him. Swallowing nervously, he lubed up his fingers, preparing to stretch himself for the debauchery to come. The scientist played with his cock with one hand, while using the other to scissor his ass. His companion helped a little by nipping and rubbing Rodney's very sensitive nipples.

The effects of the little show were soon obvious as the man's cock began to harden once again. As Rodney started to squirm from the pleasure he was giving himself, he suddenly felt his hands being pulled away from his body.

"That's enough of that. You don't get to to tcome without me," was the explanation given."Now leave your hands up there."

Rodney's eyes raked across the upper torso of the man looming above him. Without any thought, the scientist reached out to touch the scar, remembering the day the injury happened, only to have his hand batted away. He grimaced, recalling he wasn't supposed to move his hands from above his head. A little unfair, Rodney wanted to touch too. As his companion roamed around his chest, Rodney reached out and gripped the strong shoulders as he arched into the mouth currently giving him pleasure. With no chastising in any form, Rodney allowed his hands to wander further, massaging along his partner's back.

Before moving Rodney into a better position, his companion shot him a look of slight exasperation, the only acknowledgement of the scientist's further disobedience regarding the placement of hands. Placing his cockhead against the opening to Rodney's ass, he plunged balls deep in, in one smooth shove. As his partner started leisurely thrusting into Rodney, he wrapped his legs around the man's waist, allowing for deeper penetration and giving him the better ability to push.

Rodney writhed as his companion kept plunging into him, building up to quicker and quicker thrusts. The rubbing of the two bodies created a gratifying friction for his own cock. Rodney continued to run his hands along the back and arms of his partner, murmuring words of encouragement as the two moved closer the edge. Caught up in the sensations, Rodney's eyes drifted closed.

"Open."

"What?"

"Your eyes. Open. I want to see them when you come."

Rodney stared into the eyes of the man now pounding into him. The intensity of the look they shared sent shivers through the scientist. Once a hand reached down and started playing with his cock, it didn't take long for Rodney to come. Still bucking from the aftermath of his orgasm, Rodney felt the warm flow indicating his companion had joined him on the other side. The two then collapsed into one satisfied puddle on the bed.

Rodney nuzzled the head lodged on his shoulder. "We should do this again."

"Can't right now, recovering," was the muffled reply.

Rodney chuckled, the sound vibrated through both bodies. "No, right this moment, smart ass."

His companion rolled on his side, trying to remove his weight from Rodney's body as best he could in the small bed. "Yeah, we should. Next time time , if I say hands above your head, I mean hands above your head."

Rodney leered. "Pretty body must touch."

The comment earned him a snort of disbelief. Rodney studied his companion for a minute before uttering, "Would you believe my hands have a mind of their own?"

"Now that I would."


End file.
